The present invention relates to a suspension holder particularly intended for supporting a beverage cup or other container with reduced risk of spillage of the contents of such cup or container on movement of a structural member on which such holder is mounted. The invention is especially applicable to holders intended for use in automobiles, boats, airplanes and other vehicles.
Various holders for the aforesaid purpose have heretofore been proposed but the previously proposed holders have presented certain practical disadvantages. For example, some of the known holders have been relatively expensive in their construction and, therefore, have had a somewhat limited marketability.
Other known holders for the specified purpose have presented functional problems in that they have had such structures that they tip when a container is inserted or removed.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a suspension holder which is highly effective in meeting the basic operating requirements for use in a moving vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a suspension holder having a particularly simple and, therefore, inexpensive construction.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.